


The Time Max Learned to be Patient

by ficfairy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Solo, Ficlet, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfairy/pseuds/ficfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max thought she had all the time in the world. She realizes, however, it's kind of difficult to rewind time when your pants are down. [lemontastic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Max Learned to be Patient

##  _Tick_. _Tick_. _Tick_.

Max laid on the bed. There was something about time travel that made a person more aware of time. Each passing moment was one she could have rewound and saved a cat in a tree. Or Alyssa. Alyssa was more likely.

Kate was at service, as she often did on Sundays. Since Blackwell didn’t have its own church, Kate often had to go to town, which was nearly twenty minutes away on bus. That, coupled with the one hour service and the ride back…

Max rolled onto her stomach. She looked at the time on her desk clock. Service should have ended a few minutes ago, so Kate wouldn’t be back for another half hour at the least.

…half an hour…

…it wouldn’t hurt…

* * *

 

With a soft blush, Max’s hand slowly trailed down her body. She unbuckled her jeans, snaking them down to her knees. With her face still pressed in the sheets, her fingers quickly slipped down her panties and…

Max let out a soft, almost non existant moan. Two fingers rubbed against her honey pot, tracing along the lips slowly before dipping in. Frick. God that felt good.

In time her hand began moving faster, rapidly dipping in and out of her pussy as she lost herself to her inhibitions. One hand shamelessly went up and started pawing at a breast, squeezing the tender flesh as she tweaked her nipple with abandon.

Several minutes passed, and Max was gone from the world. Her shirt was pushed up as one hand alternated breasts. Her nipples were red and puckered from endless pinching and twisting. Meanwhile her panties, while still on, were soaked to the brim; juices flowed freely down her leg as three fingers slipped in and out furiously.

“J-just a little…!” Max took her left nipple and twisted to the point it hurt, as she hooked her fingers up and ground against her sweet spot. The orgasm was silent, but visual, as she bucked her hips back and forth. This continued on for a while until the tired brunette slacked, her position, head down and ass up, supporting itself somehow.

“Uhm e-excuse me!” 

“Stop moving!

“Be careful!” 

Max looked between her legs curiously, suddenly realizing her rear was facing a slightly ajar door..

Comically, three bodies suddenly collapsed, crashing through the door in a small heap on the floor. Max quickly rose up, fussing a bit as she attempted to fix and clothe herself.

“What!? Kate? Chloe!? VICTORIA!?” Max screamed out as the trio quickly scrambled off of each other. “What are you– What are you doing!?”

“W-well you see Super Max, I caught your girlfriend as she was leaving church…” Chloe scratched the back of her head, obviously embarrassed, a brilliant red blush on her face.

“And she offered me a ride.” Kate couldn’t bring her gaze away from the ground. “I thought we could surprise you Maxie. But… I, uhm… didn’t think you would be… busy…”

“Okay that explains everyone  _but_  Victoria!”

A crimson faced Victoria couldn’t look directly at Max, suddenly finding her plant Lisa much more interesting of a subject. At her feet was a plate of broken cookies.

“Oh her?” Chloe pointed a thumb backwards. “She was already watching when we got here.”

“What!” A feral Victoria Chase immediately dove into Chloe, her hands clawing for the girl’s beanie. Kate dove in as well, attempting to pry the two apart.

“Nope. Nope.  _NOPE_.” Max yelled, “This is not happening!” Max raised her hand, rewinding and rewinding and rewinding until her nose bled.

Max sat up on the bed. A red blush on her cheeks, and a drum pounding in her head. She quickly looked at the time and found she only rewound a few minutes. Max cursed. Apparently doing… things… made it difficult to rewind too far.

Max looked at her door and saw three pairs of curious eyes already meeting her gaze. She groaned.

God  _dammit_  Max.


End file.
